Loving You
by spookslove
Summary: Adam has a love interest
1. Chapter 1

Adam sat and watched. This seemed a really quiet time. Ruth was in Harry's office. Zaf and Jo were laughing at each others jokes. Ros and Malcolm were looking adoringly at each other.

Jo looked over at Adam. Zaf followed her eyes.  
"Poor mate. He seems all alone"  
"Don't worry about it Jo. He's fine" Adam picked up the phone and dialled the number.  
"Who's he phoning"  
"I don't know"  
"Why don't you trace the call"  
"Malcolm usually does that sort of thing" Jo gave him a 'so what' look.  
"Fine" Zaf typed at the computer. Jo watched. She tried to help. "Anything"  
"No…….Yes. He's calling someone at MI6"  
"Who"  
"I think I know"

Adam twisted the phone wire in frustration. No one was answering.  
"Oh pick up" He slammed the phone down. He saw Zaf and Jo looking.  
"Problem"  
"No Zaf, Im fine." He picked up the phone and dialled again.  
"At last. I'd like to talk"  
"Briefing Room now"  
"I'll call back. Tell her I called"

Harry looked at Ruth. They were happy. Back together. Like fate intended. "Right. I know this isn't exactly the news we had hoped for. But. Juliet has some rather bad news" The team groaned. They didn't need Juliet to deliver the mail of depression.  
"But. Im going to tell you. It might soften the blow"  
"What is it Harry"  
"Well. The last threat has managed to hack into our all our systems and find out where everyone lives. All our houses have been bugged"  
"By that you mean safe houses, Harry"  
"No Jo. Your House. Adams House. My house"  
"But how"  
"Either inside information or"  
"They're just bloody good at their job"  
"Obviously you will all need to find somewhere else to live for the time being" The team got out their seats and went back to work. Where were they going to stay?

Adam dialled the phone again.  
"Hello"  
"Adam"  
"Yes. How are you"  
"Im fine. Why are you calling"  
"Oh I just wanted to talk to you"  
"Right. Is there something wrong Adam"  
"No. I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch"  
"Yes. Sure. How's the"  
"That's perfect" Adam hung up. He knew where.

"Where is he going"  
"Jo. Leave him." Ros and Malcolm walked over.  
"Do you need anything? We are going to get something to eat"  
"We don't need any thing"  
"Are you sure? You can come with us" Jo and Zaf looked at each other.  
"Ok sounds nice." They grabbed their jackets and left. Only Harry and Ruth were left in the Grid.  
"Shall we go for lunch"  
"Yes. Why not" The Grid was empty. Silence.

Adam saw her face. Hers eyes. So big. Bright. Her green jacket that she always wore. Her hair. Brown and glistening in the sun. He stood still. To watch her.  
"Can I help you"  
"No. Im with her" He walked over and sat down. She was reading a magazine.  
"Interesting"  
"No just stick thin models and 'How to look like….' such and such a person. I don't know why I buy them" Adam laughed. She made him. He felt happy not alone in the sense of he had no one, when he was with her.  
"Jade"  
"Oh how's Wes"  
"Yes. He's fine"  
"Great. So why lunch not dinner"  
"You are never pleased are you"  
"It depends. No, lunch is fine. Im bloody starving. If I don't have something to eat I'll be in danger of becoming a stick thin model" She chuckled. Adam looked at the menu.  
"Do you want any wine"  
"No thanks. I'll just have a coffee"  
"Oh yes. Sorry." Adam felt such a pillock.  
"Don't worry. Hey isn't that Ros"  
"Where"  
"Over there. With Malcolm. Are they a couple now?" Adam looked over and waved. Jade waved in sync. They both turned back.  
"Ah yes ill have the salad with the goats cheese ravioli pasta"  
"Certainly"  
"Adam. Adam. ADAM!" Adam didn't hear anything. He was looking at how beautiful she was. Her eyes. Her lips. Her skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Grid Zaf, Jo, Ros, and Malcolm were all sitting looking through files.  
"I like how Harry and Ruth get to go home"  
"Yes but they are just packing a few things to move somewhere else"  
"But"  
"Jo shut up. Be thankful we have them back together. Its fantastic to have Ruth back" Jo thought about how Ruth affects the Grid.  
"Its so happy and relaxed here now"  
"I know" The phone rang.  
"I bet you that's Adam"  
"Put it on speaker phone" Zaf picked up.  
"Hello"  
"You know we have bugged your houses. We have also bugged your families too" Malcolm and Ros ran over. They stood and listened hard.  
"We will get in formation" Zaf gave Malcolm a look. He ran over to his computer.  
"What information"  
"Your plans"  
"Why"  
"You have ruined our lives so we will ruin yours" The phone hung up.  
"Did you get anything"  
"Yes. Mobile. Pay as you go. Once contract. In Canary Wharf"  
"Right Malcolm get all the information you can on him. Where he works. His name" Malcolm nodded.  
"Ros get Harry on the phone"  
"Jo get Adam to get back here"  
"Oh and Ros, check with all our families" Zaf enjoyed being in control. But his authoritative state was short lived.

Adam walked. He entered the Grid. The smile His eyes. "Adam where the hell have you been"  
"I missed you too"  
"Things have changed. We got a call from an unknown name who claims to have bugged everyone we know"  
"How could they possibly do that"  
"Ros is looking into it" The Grid was hectic. Again. Rushing. Calling. Shouting. Typing.

Harry and Ruth looked about for bags. They had been busy all day. Ruth sat on the sofa and sighed.  
"Something wrong"  
"No. Just"  
"What"  
"Im tired"  
"Have a snooze then"  
"Join me"  
"Don't mind if I do" Harry sat beside Ruth and she out her head on his lap. They talked about things. Life. Dreams. Hopes. So much for going to sleep. Ruth was talking and joking and Harry chuckled in his way that makes everyone weak at the knees with the sound of his tantric voice.

The Grid was silent. The man who phoned. Mohammed Khan. Had been found dead. Canary Wharf Dockland Station. "What happens now"  
"We wait for the rest of them to fall"  
"Keep going. The search is more acquired" The team listened to Adam. His voice. Besotted. Cheerful. He felt like his soul had been reborn into a world of perfectionism. Relaxation. Trust. Friendship. Passion.  
"Why are you so……Happy Mr Carter?" Ros asked with slight intrigue.  
"I read this art"  
"It's a certain person called Jade Everett, isn't it"  
"No. We just had lunch. As friends" He felt such a pilock. Again. He hated being a pilock. For obvious reasons. "Oh. Hope you enjoyed it. Do you like her"  
"Yes. She is an inspirational person" He felt better after saying this.  
"Anything else"  
"No. How are you getting on"  
"Fine. Me an Malcolm"  
"I meant with this with this whole fiasco" They both laughed. Ros could tell Adam was a lot better. Less of the PTSD Adam and more of the Happy-Go-Lucky Mr Carter.

Harry opened his eyes. Ruth lay beside him. He didn't remember going upstairs and getting undressed. With Ruth. Who had a smirk on her face as she slept. Her deep. Slow breaths. Were calming. Harry put his dressing gown on and headed downstairs. 


End file.
